


Unexpected

by DizzyDrea



Category: Castle
Genre: Babies, Developing Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes in life, it's the unexpected things that bring the greatest blessings.</p><p> <i>Slices of the life Kevin Ryan and Alexis Castle build together.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this ages ago, and I'm only now finishing it. This story was inspired by the Chris Cagle song, _What a Beautiful Day_. If you've read anything at all that I've written, then you know that I love rare pairings. This story is told from Kevin's point of view, and as such, it features the Kevin/Alexis pairing rather heavily, and any other pairings only incidentally. So, be warned that if you're looking for something Beckett/Castle, this isn't it. Also, as it's Kevin/Alexis, there's the age gap issue. If that doesn't work for you, please don't feel like you have to read the story. I won't be upset if it's not your cuppa.
> 
> Disclaimer: Castle is the property of ABC, ABC Studios, Beacon Productions, Andrew Marlowe and a lot of other people who aren’t me. I am doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

Kevin Ryan glanced at his watch as he rushed down the street, aware that he was going to be late if he didn't pick up the pace. They'd had a late-breaking lead come in on their current case, and he'd told his partner that he'd meet him at the office of their potential witness. Javier Esposito was many things, but patient he was not, and Kevin knew that if he was late, he'd never hear the end of it.

He rounded the corner and ran straight into another pedestrian, his arms reaching out automatically to steady the woman before she toppled over.

"Are you okay?" he asked automatically, checking her over for damage before glancing up to give her his most sheepish smile. His breath caught in his throat. "Alexis?"

"Detective Ryan!" she exclaimed, her blue eyes sparkling back at him.

Kevin stood there, struck dumb by the sight before him. He'd always thought Alexis Castle was pretty, but the vision before him was a study in grown-up beauty. She hadn't changed much; her hair was still the color of fire, cascading long and tantalizing around her shoulders. And her smile—he remembered the dimple being adorable when she was younger, but now he could feel it cutting right through him and stealing his breath. She was dressed stylishly, as usual, with a light jacket belted around her waist and a skirt that showed just enough of her legs to be tempting.

"Is everything okay?" Alexis asked gently.

Kevin shook his head. "Yeah, sorry. I was just—nevermind. What are you doing here?"

He cringed at how stupid that sounded, but was saved from an apology by her winning smile.

"I was just on my way to meet my editor," she said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Good."

Silence enveloped them as people dodged the two of them where they stood unmoving on the sidewalk. Kevin fidgeted with his suit coat and vest, frantically trying to think of something to say, but his brain was strangely absent. Finally, he blurted out the first thing he could think of.

"So, you're a writer now."

Alexis wrinkled her nose. "My dad's the writer. I'm actually working at the New York Times. Just the City desk, but it's a place to start."

"Yeah, your dad's mentioned it only about a thousand times," he said, chuckling. "He was so proud that you'd taken up writing."

"Don't remind me," she said, rolling her eyes. She turned those eyes on him, the blue going from intense to soft in an instant. "I heard about Jenny. I'm sorry."

Kevin glanced down, hitching his hands on his hips. He met her eyes, taking a deep breath against the memory. "Thanks. It's been five years now. Some days it seems like it's been less."

"Yeah, it's hard to lose people you care about," she said.

Kevin smiled his gratitude. He knew she didn't know the whole story; he'd only ever told Javier the whole thing, and he wasn't sure he was ready to talk about it yet. Selfishly, despite the subject matter, he didn't want this moment to end. He'd felt a connection to her from the moment he'd realized who it was he'd run into, and he didn't want to lose it. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but his cell phone chose that moment to ring in his pocket. He fished it out and saw his partner's name staring back at him, reminding him that he had someplace he was supposed to be.

"Listen, I've gotta go," he said, reaching out to lay his hand on her arm. "Are you free for lunch tomorrow? I'd really like to continue this."

The smile Alexis gave him nearly stopped his heart. "I'd like that, Detective."

"If we're going to meet for lunch, maybe you'd better call me Kevin," he said, smiling. His phone started ringing again, and he glared at it.

"You'd better answer that, Kevin," she said, grinning. "Detective Esposito won't wait forever."

"How'd you…?"

"Who else would be calling you?" she asked, winking at him. "How about we meet right here tomorrow at 11:30? We can decide where to go from there."

"Great!" Kevin said, his smile nearly stretching off his face. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Until tomorrow," she said, smiling as she walked off.

Kevin watched her go, his heart beating nearly out of his chest. She turned briefly before she crossed the street, dropping him a smile and a wink before she disappeared into the crowd.

"Hey, you okay, bro?"

Kevin spun around, startled by the sudden appearance of his partner beside him. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you didn't answer your phone," Javier said, frowning.

Kevin glanced back behind him, but Alexis had disappeared. Finally, he turned back to his partner. "C'mon. Let's get going."

Javier eyed him critically. "You sure you're alright? You didn't fall and hit your head in the shower this morning, did you?"

"I'm fine, Javi," Kevin said. "Really. Now let's go. We need to find out what this guy has to say before he changes his mind."

"If you say so," Javier said, still clearly skeptical. 

They fell into step with one another, though Kevin's thoughts weren't on the witness they were going to interview. A vision in long red curls and a dimpled smile swam in his eyes, and he couldn't keep the stupid smile off his face if he'd tried. 

"What's that smile for?" Javier asked.

"Nothing," Kevin said, smiling wider. "Nothing at all."

Javier just stared at him, clearly not satisfied with that explanation. "Whatever, bro."

Kevin chuckled. He knew Javier would ask again; he wasn't one for just letting things go, but for right now he was content to keep his secret. This thing with Alexis could be something, or it could be nothing at all. But, whatever it was, for the first time in a long time, he was looking forward to finding out.

~o~


	2. Day 2

~o~

When Kevin arrived at the corner where they'd literally run into each other the day before, he found Alexis already waiting for him, leaning against the nearest building sipping coffee. She looked just as fabulous in her Saturday casual clothes as she'd looked in her work attire, and Kevin had to check the flush of excitement that coursed through him.

She spotted him easily, and pushed off the wall to saunter—and that was really the only word for it—to him. Her jeans fit her as if they'd been made for her, and the intense green of her blouse set her eyes and hair off to perfection. He admired the sight before him, letting her see it in his expression as she approached. Suddenly, he was glad he'd grabbed a suit coat to go with his jeans and button down shirt. 

"Good morning, Detective," she said sweetly, a smile tipping her lips. 

"Good morning, Ms. Castle," he returned, his own smile blooming to life.

She stepped in close, running her fingers under the lapel of his coat as she tugged him a bit closer, tossing her empty coffee cup into the nearby garbage can as she did. It was an unexpected turn of events, her being so forward, and his nerves chose that moment to assert themselves. He hadn't seen her in years, not since her high school graduation, and while he knew she was an adult, it was only just coming to him that not too long ago she'd been just a kid. And she was still his friend's daughter.

"So," she said, "I was thinking Gemelli's, in the Village. We have the time, and it's not far. If that's alright with you?"

"Gemelli's?" he asked nervously. "Sure. That's good."

"Good," she said, beaming at him. 

She turned, slipping her arm into the crook of his elbow as she tugged him down the street to the nearest subway station. He followed, unable to do much else at the moment.

"So, did you ever talk to that witness?" she asked as they made their way along the street.

"The what?"

"The witness?" she asked again. "I talked to my dad yesterday. He said you and Detective Esposito were supposed to interview a witness."

"Oh, yeah," he said, feeling more comfortable now that they were on more familiar territory. "Didn’t get much we didn't already know. Still, it'll help shore up the case once it goes to trial."

"Do you have any suspects?"

"A couple, but nobody we really like yet." He paused, glancing at her. "You do know that anything I say to you can't be printed, right?"

"Of course, Kevin," she said, patting his arm. "That's not why I said yes to the invitation."

"Why did you?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Because I like you," she said simply. "Isn't that a good enough reason?"

Kevin's smile nearly stretched off his face. "I'm glad."

~o~

Two hours later, they were still sitting at the table, their meals long since finished as they continued to talk about everything and nothing.

"So what made you settle on Syracuse?" Kevin asked when talk had turned to her college experiences.

Alexis shrugged. "After that whole thing with Ashley and Stanford, I decided to take a step back and reevaluate what I really wanted to do with myself. Syracuse seemed like such a good fit."

"I'd have expected you to go to an Ivy League school," he said. "You had the grades, or so your father said."

"Yeah, I had the grades," she said, rolling her eyes. "But I didn't really want that kind of pressure anymore. I'd put so much of it on myself trying to get into Stanford that I forgot I was actually supposed to be enjoying the experience."

"And why journalism?"

"I guess writing runs in the family," she said. "I started working on the school paper, just for something to do right away, and found out I not only liked it but was actually good at it."

"And I bet you didn't tell them your father is the famous Richard Castle, either," he said with a wink.

"What do you think?" she said, smiling. "They figured it out, eventually, but by then I'd already proved I could do the job."

"Good for you," he said, lifting his glass in a Coca-Cola salute. "Working in the family business isn't always easy, but being respected for what you do—apart from who your family is—is worth the effort."

"Said by the man who knows whereof he speaks."

Kevin gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah, being a cop runs in my family. But when it came time for me to choose, I did it because I wanted to make a difference, not because my father used to be a cop."

"Still, I bet your family was pleased that you'd chosen to become a cop," she said.

"Yeah," he said, smiling wistfully. "The first time they saw me in my uniform, I thought my mother was going to cry she was so proud."

"Did you know Jenny back then?" she asked, gently.

"No," he said, shaking his head, a bit of sadness creeping into his tone. "We didn't meet until after I made Detective."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have asked.

"It's okay," he rushed to say. "It's been almost five years."

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

Kevin took a deep breath. He hadn't told the story in a long time, but he decided then and there that he wanted to be completely honest with Alexis.

"We'd separated just before the accident," he said quietly, drawing a surprised gasp from her. "She just couldn't take it anymore, and frankly neither could I. She had trust issues. I should have known when I proposed to her that it wouldn't work."

"Why is that?"

"Because she accused me of cheating on her," he said with a rueful chuckle. "I'd told her I was going to hang out with Javi, but I went to see her parents instead. You know, to ask their permission and all. When she asked Javi where I was, he told her he had no idea."

"Ouch," she said, shaking her head. "Some friend he is."

"Yeah, that's what I told him," he said, a mock frown on his face. "Still, I explained everything to her, right there in the squad room, and asked her to marry me in front of everyone. I thought that when she said yes that it meant she trusted me and understood that I hadn't cheated."

"But you were wrong," Alexis said. She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently while he gathered himself.

"It happened a couple more times," he said, looking up into understanding eyes. "I had an undercover op that I couldn’t tell her about. And of course there was that case with your Dad and Javi in Atlantic City. She jumped to the wrong conclusion both times. I explained everything to her the best I could, but each time I could see her trust in me take a hit. Finally, she just couldn't take anymore. We agreed to separate, both of us knowing there wouldn't be reconciliation. She'd already looked into an annulment, so…"

"I'm sorry, Kev," she said, squeezing his hand again.

"Not long after we separated, she was out with some friends of hers when they were hit by a drunk driver," he said, continuing while he still felt he could. He took a deep breath. "He broadsided their car. Jenny was in the front passenger's seat. She took the brunt of the hit; died instantly."

"Well, at least she didn't suffer," Alexis offered quietly.

"Yeah," Kevin said, shaking his head. "Since nobody but Javi knew what was really going on, I had to play the grieving widower."

"But you were," she said forcefully. "You may have separated, but you were still married, and after all that time together, you can't expect to just shut off how you felt about her. Nobody's that cold, especially you."

Kevin chuckled mirthlessly. "I almost wished I was. It would have been so much easier."

"Not you," she said, shaking her head. "Not the Kevin Ryan I know."

"And who is the Kevin Ryan you know?" he asked, half joking, half curious.

"I always remembered you being so dedicated," she said, smiling. "My dad's told me a lot about your cases, about some of the things you've been through. I remember thinking that, if I was ever in need of a cop, I'd want it to be you answering the call. You're so focused and the victims really matter to you."

"I'm not perfect, Alexis," he reminded her, thinking of the one time when his gun was stolen and he was helpless to stop people being killed with it.

"No, nobody is," she said. "But you're honorable. You're a good friend and a loyal partner. No one can ask for more than that."

"Thanks," he said, squeezing her hand. 

He glanced around, noticing for the first time that the restaurant had mostly cleared out. He checked his watch and was stunned to find that three hours had passed without him realizing it.

"I hope that doesn't mean you have someplace else to be," she said, her voice turning playful.

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be right now," he told her honestly. "But what do you say we relocate this to the coffee shop down the street?"

"I'm okay with that," she said, grinning. "And maybe, if you're not too busy, we could do this again sometime?"

Kevin fished his wallet out of his pocket, waving it at the waiter to let him know they were ready for the check. He turned back to her and gave her his most winning smile. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Funny," she said.

He pulled out his cell phone to check his messages, but before he could she'd plucked it out of his hand.

"Hey, what—"

"Relax, Kev," she said with a wink. "I'll give it back when I'm done."

"And just what is it you're doing, if I may ask?" He propped his chin in his hand as he watched her tap furiously at his phone.

"Giving you my number, of course," she said. She handed his phone back to him. "There. Now you can call me for our second date."

Kevin grinned like an idiot, and right about that moment, he didn't care who saw. "I'll definitely do that." He rose and took her hand, pulling her up and out the door to the coffee shop down street. "Just as soon as our first date's over."

Her laughter followed them down the street.

~o~


	3. Day 14

~o~

"So, where are we headed?" Alexis asked as they walked hand in hand down the street.

"You'll see," Kevin said, squeezing her hand.

They'd gotten together a couple of times over the last two weeks for dinner, but one of those had been interrupted by an unfortunately timed murder. Kevin was hoping tonight would go to plan, which meant no emergency calls from the station house, no Javi calling for some male bonding time, and most definitely no Richard Castle checking up on them.

They rounded the corner, and Alexis' face lit up. "The Angelika? You're taking me to the Angelika?"

"That okay with you?" he asked, slightly worried.

"Of course it's okay!" she nearly shrieked. "There's a Cary Grant series on right now. I'd been hoping to talk my Dad into bringing me, but he's been busy lately."

"Then I'm happy I could oblige," he said, smiling warmly as they stopped in front of the theater.

He held the door open for her, following her through and guiding her to the second level where the movie theaters were.

"So, which movie are we going to see?"

""I thought we'd see 'The Philadelphia Story'," he said, flashing two tickets.

"Good choice," she said, smiling and squeezing his arm. "Although you can't go wrong with any of his films, really."

"I thought a comedy would be good," he said, glad he'd chosen a movie she liked. "And afterwards, we can go down to the café and have some dessert."

Alexis grinned. "They have the best cheesecake in Manhattan."

Kevin winked. "I know."

~o~

"I just love Katharine Hepburn," Alexis gushed as they followed the crowd out of the theater. "She always played such independent women. Never the doormat, that girl."

"So, what do you say, Red," Kevin said in his best Cary Grant voice. "How about some dessert?"

"I'd love some," she said, smiling as she looped her arm through his and gave it a squeeze.

Kevin grinned like an idiot as he led them downstairs to join the crowd in the café. They chatted about the movie while they waited their turn, and when they'd ordered, Alexis wandered off with a wink and a smile to find them a table.

"M'lady, your cheesecake," Kevin said a few minutes later as he set the tray down on their table.

"Mmmm," Alexis said, rubbing her hands together as she surveyed the bounty.

There were two steaming cups of latte, and a single generous slice of thick and creamy cheesecake, with two forks. Kevin blushed as he watched her take in their dessert.

"I thought we could share," he said bashfully.

"Sounds good to me," she agreed. "I don't really need a whole slice of cheesecake, anyway. It'd all just wind up on my hips and then I'd have to spend an extra hour at the gym working it off."

Kevin let his eyes travel down her frame, admiring the way her jeans fit, and the way the cut of her leather jacket outlined her slender waist.

"I don't know," he said, sitting down and handing out the drinks and silverware. "I don't think you have much to worry about myself."

Alexis lifted her eyebrow. "You like?"

"What's not to like?" he asked. "You're smart, sassy, and your legs most definitely go all the way to the floor. I'm a lucky guy."

"That's sweet," she said, beaming at him.

"It also has the benefit of being entirely true," he told her. 

He scooped up a bite of cheesecake, but instead of eating it himself, he turned to fork in her direction and waited. "Cheesecake, Red?"

Alexis leaned forward and made a production of closing her mouth over the bite and sliding her lips down the fork, making sure to get every last crumb. She chewed with her eyes closed, a look of pure bliss crossing her face. Kevin chuckled.

"So, any good?"

"Like heaven on earth," she said, opening her eyes to smile at him.

She speared the cheesecake with her fork, cutting off a bite and offering him the same opportunity. He smiled and accepted the offer, though he simply took the bite and chewed with a thoughtful expression.

"Not bad," he said after he'd washed it down with a sip of coffee.

"Not bad!" she exclaimed. "You need your head examined. What's better than this cheesecake, tell me."

Kevin leaned forward and kissed her, his lips lingering for just a moment longer than necessary. He pulled back, catching her surprise melting into a sweet, contented smile.

"That," he said quietly. "That's much better than cheesecake."

Alexis smiled, then leaned forward and captured his lips again. This time, she parted her lips slightly, an open invitation that Kevin didn't pass up. His tongue tentatively reached out, caressing her lips and just barely grazing her tongue, as lights sparkled behind his eyes and tingles of pleasure ran up and down his spine. She tasted of coffee and cheesecake, and something sweet that was just pure Alexis.

Vaguely, as if from far away, he heard the sound of a throat being cleared. Reluctantly, he pulled back and glanced around to see if anyone had been watching. He did a double-take, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head, when his gaze fell on two very familiar faces.

"Ah, Castle, Beckett," he stammered out. "What are you doing here?"

"Funny," Castle said, glancing between the two. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

His boss and his date's father stood beside their table, identical surprised looks on their faces, though as he watched, Beckett's expression resolved into something more amused than shocked.

Kevin glanced at Alexis, panic etched into her face, and took a deep breath, trying to calm his wildly beating heart. No need for the both of them to freak out. He'd already suspected that she hadn't told her father that they were seeing each other, but this just confirmed it.

"Dad, Kate," Alexis finally said. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you we were going to see "North By Northwest," he said.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you meant tonight."

"So," Beckett broke in, "are you two just getting here?"

Alexis shook her head. "We saw 'The Philadelphia Story' a little bit ago," she said. "Kevin promised me dessert after."

He cringed at the seeming double-entendre, hoping Castle didn’t notice. He felt like he'd gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He was an adult, but he sure didn't feel like it right then.

"I bet," Castle mumbled, but Kevin still heard it.

Kevin took a deep breath and put on his most welcoming smile, trying to ignore the latent hostility on Castle's face. "Would you guys like to join us?"

Castle and Beckett shared a look, and Kevin recognized the communication going on between them. They'd been good at it before they'd gotten married, but now it was scary how much they knew of what the other one was thinking.

"Sure, we can sit for a few minutes," Beckett said, glancing at her husband one more time. "Our movie's starting soon, so we won't stay long."

Kevin didn't want to let out a sigh of relief in front of Castle, but he certainly felt it. Although, really he hadn't expected much else from the man. After all, Alexis was his only child. He'd have to be dead not to worry about her. Still, Kevin hoped the fact that they all knew each other would make the situation less awkward. 

"So," Castle said, turning to Kevin. "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Dad!" Alexis exclaimed.

"What?" Castle shot back. "I'm curious."

"It's okay, Alexis," Kevin said, putting a hand on her arm where it lay on the table. He turned to Castle, schooling his face into something less deer-in-the-headlights. "We ran into each other about two weeks ago on Fifth Avenue. We didn't have time to catch up right then, so we met for lunch the next day. We've been seeing each other ever since."

Castle's expression hadn't changed, and he turned that same disapproving glare on his daughter. "Were you going to tell me?"

"Yes, I was going to tell you," Alexis said, clearly exasperated by her father's behavior. "When there was something to tell you."

"The fact that you're dating a Detective on my team isn't 'something'?"

Kevin shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like where this was going, but before he could interrupt, Beckett beat him to it.

"Hey, it's my team, remember?" she said, turning her own exasperated glare on him. "And besides, she knew you'd react this way, even if she'd told you after their first date."

"Wait, you knew about this?" Castle asked, turning his attention from Kevin to his wife. Kevin tried not to be grateful for that small mercy.

"Yes, I knew," she said. "Alexis told me about it after their first date. She wanted my opinion on just how big a freak-out she could expect when she decided to tell you."

Castle turned his attention back to Kevin, but before he could open his mouth to speak, Kevin beat him to the punch.

"Look, Castle," he began, hoping he could defuse this situation before somebody got hurt. And by somebody, he was really thinking of Alexis. He glanced at her briefly, then just dove in. "I like your daughter. A lot. I know she's younger than I am, but she's also smart, funny, easy to talk to. And I promise you that my intentions are only honorable where she's concerned."

The fork Alexis had been strangling during the whole awkward conversation dropped to the table, surprising everyone and breaking the mood. Castle's expression went from hurt and angry to contemplative in a heartbeat.

"I'm going to hold you to that," he said finally, and Kevin let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Kevin nodded, then glanced at Beckett, who was grinning approvingly at him. He smiled tentatively, but still didn’t risk a look at Alexis. They hadn't really talked about any of this, but it had been in his thoughts almost constantly since that first lunch date.

"Well," Beckett said, glancing at her watch. "Our movie's going to be starting in a few minutes. We should get upstairs. Enjoy the rest of the cheesecake."

She tugged Castle up out of his chair, and angled them towards the stairs.

"You two behave," Castle said as they walked away, and Kevin thought he saw the man wink just before he turned and followed his wife.

He sighed and dropped back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face as he tried to get his scattered thoughts and emotions back under control.

"I'm sorry about that," Alexis said, causing Kevin to look up.

She was the picture of misery, and he reached out, gripping her hand securely in his own. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I know, but—"

"No buts," he told her. "Would I have rather told your father about us some other way? Yes. But am I sorry he found out? Not a chance." He laid a hand on her cheek. "We have something special here, and I don't want to miss this. So your dad's just going to have to get used to it, because I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

Alexis' eyes misted over. "Okay," she said, nodding furiously.

He leaned in and stole one more kiss, then pulled back and gave her his most winning smile. "That cheesecake isn't going to eat itself, Red. What do you say we finish it off and then go somewhere nice and quiet and have a nightcap?"

"I'd like that," she said, smiling softly.

"Good," he said, relief threading through his system as he finally started to relax. "Now, who's turn is it?"

"I believe the next bite's mine," she said playfully.

He raised an eyebrow, but reached for his fork just the same. Working together, and shamelessly flirting the whole time, they finished off their dessert and coffee.

~o~


	4. Day 67

~o~

“So, where did you learn how to cook?”

Kevin smiled as he refilled their wine glasses, the red liquid swirling and sparkling in the low light. “What, didn’t expect me to know how?”

“Frankly, no,” Alexis said, shaking her head.

He chuckled. “My mom taught me. After Jenny, I figured I had two choices: starve or learn to cook. Mom assured me that a man who can cook is always sexy. I’ve had more than a few burnt dinners, but thankfully I got better at it.”

“Mmmmm,” Alexis said, leaning forward to press a light kiss to his lips. “Your mom was right: men who can cook are sexy.”

Kevin could feel the warmth those words produced right down to his toes. He’d never considered that being able to cook would appeal to a date; he’d only really done it because he didn’t relish the idea of living on take-out, and he wasn’t in college anymore.

He reached out and carded a hand through her hair, letting the silky strands flow over his fingers like a fiery river. “So does this mean you’d like it if I did it again?”

“You, Detective, can cook for me anytime you want to.”

“It’s a deal, Red,” he said, smiling. “Are you going to return the favor?”

Alexis rolled her eyes. “No. I can barely boil water. Why do you think my dad always did the cooking?”

“Because your grandmother can’t cook?”

“Well, that too,” she said, smiling.

“So, if he’s such a good cook, why didn’t you learn?” he asked, curious now. It was rare for her to openly admit to not being good at something, which just made him want to know all the more.

“Because he’s such a good cook,” she said. Her hand settled on his chest, fingers toying with a button right over his heart. She nibbled on her lower lip, a sure sign she was nervous about something. “I never needed to know how, you know? He was happy to do it, and I kinda felt like, if I learned, maybe he’d be afraid I was taking that away from him.”

“He knows better,” Kevin said. He reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “I bet he’d have thought it would be fun, like a bonding thing or something. Not that you guys needed anything like that. You were always really close.”

“Yeah,” she said. “Maybe I was hoping I’d find someone who loved to cook as much as he does. You know, find someone just like my dad.”

“And did you ever find such a prince?”

He knew it was a loaded question, and it was patently unfair to ask it, but he could hardly take it back. And if he were honest with himself, he didn’t want to. He looked into her eyes, twin pools of the clearest blue that constantly mesmerized him, hoping that her answer would be the one he’d wanted to hear for weeks now.

“Yeah, I found my Prince,” she said. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, soft, sweet, intoxicatingly gentle. When she pulled back, her eyes were shining with something that made the breath catch in his throat. “I love you, Kevin Ryan.”

“’Cuz I can cook?” he asked, a bit of a wry smile on his face. He hadn’t meant to make it a joke, but he just couldn’t believe his ears.

“Not only because you can cook,” she said. She ran her hand up his chest to cup his cheek. “Because you’re a good man, and because you’re good to me.”

“I love you, Alexis,” he whispered, overwhelmed by her words. “God do I love you.”

Her face broke into a huge smile, and for a second, he wondered if maybe she’d been worried about what he’d say. It seemed silly, given the amount of time they’d been spending with each other, at each others’ apartments, with each others’ families, but then again, maybe it wasn’t. 

He scooped her wine glass out of her hand, setting both of them down on the coffee table, and proceeded to tackle her into the couch, kissing and nipping at every bit of flesh he could reach, which wasn’t much since it was late fall and she was wearing a turtleneck sweater. Her laughter rang out clear and joyful.

He pulled back, his glare entirely lacking in heat. “You think that’s funny? Here I am trying to ravish you and you’re laughing.”

“I can’t help it,” she said through her giggles. “It tickles.”

Kevin’s eyebrow rose. “It tickles, huh?”

“Oh, no,” she said, trying and failing to scramble out from under him. “No, no, no.”

“I’ll give you tickles,” he grumbled.

Diving back down, his fingers raced along her torso, unerringly finding all her most sensitive places until she was weak from the laughter.

“Okay, okay, I give,” she said breathlessly.

He settled over her, joy radiating from every pore. “I love you,” he mumbled against her lips as he kissed her.

She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging gently to gain some space. “I love you back,” she said, eyes shining once more.

~o~


	5. Day 116

~o~

The Christmas tree twinkled brightly in the corner of the room, sending its brightly-colored shadows dancing across the walls, the ceiling, the furniture.

Kevin stood at the window, watching the light from the tree meld with the lights of the city, creating a kaleidoscope of color and light that did its own merry dance in the floor to ceiling glass. 

He sighed contentedly. It had been a long time—too long—since he’d felt as if his entire life was just where he’d wanted it to be. After all the upheaval of Jenny, and the years spent working his way up the ladder to Detective, he finally felt as though he’d made it, that he was in a good place, a place he wanted to be. There was only one thing that could make it even better, but he was a patient man and knew that, too, would come.

He turned from the window, letting his gaze wander across the room. Beckett stood in the kitchen, pulling together their dessert. There was a fond smile on her face, and he tracked her gaze to its source.

Huddled together on the couch, talking and grinning like the loons they were, sat Castle, his mother and Alexis. Kevin’s heart swelled as his adoration for the petite redhead filled his chest. He’d never have imagined, even just a few months ago, that this would be where he’d be. They’d still been fumbling through the earliest stages of their relationship back then, Kevin still nervous that Castle’s tacit acceptance would vanish in an instant, even with Beckett’s silent support.

That he was here, now, welcomed into the family like a long-lost son returning to the fold was a gift of immeasurable value. Sure, he had his own family, and they loved him unconditionally, but this family had been his through choice as much as circumstance. Beckett was his boss, but she’d also become a dear friend, and through her he’d met and befriended Castle, who was equal parts brilliant and juvenile. The three of them—Castle, Esposito and himself—had gotten into more trouble over the years since they’d met than Kevin had ever gotten into as a child in a large Irish family. But that was just one part of what made their team special. Add in the fact that, on occasion, Martha and Alexis had offered a rare and key insight that had helped crack whatever case they found themselves on, and he thought maybe they had the best team in the city.

And while on any other Christmas Eve, he’d be with his family of birth for Midnight Mass and dinner after, this year he’d decided to join his friends—his other family. His mother had been disappointed, but he’d hoped to make it up to her.

“Hey, everything okay?”

Kevin smiled. He’d been so lost in thought he hadn’t even seen Alexis leave the couch to join him. “Yeah, everything’s perfect.”

“It is, isn’t it?” she asked as she slipped her arms around his waist.

He turned, circling her in his embrace, smiling down at the vision she made. She wore her hair long and free, slightly curling at the ends, just the way he liked it. Her soft, off-white sweater made her pale skin and blue eyes glow in the low light. She was an angel, his angel, and he found himself ready to do the thing that would make this night complete.

“Marry me?” he asked, meeting her gaze with all the love and certainty he could muster.

“Yeah?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yeah.”

“You got a ring?”

He chuckled, reaching into his pocket and producing the small bit of white gold, the diamond brilliant in the low lights. He opened his palm, presenting it for her inspection.

“Mmmm,” she hummed appreciatively. “It’s pretty.”

“Not as pretty as you,” he said. He paused, acutely aware of the fact that she still hadn’t said yes. “Marry me.”

Her eyes bored into his, searching, seeking. He just looked back, open and honest. This was it. He hadn’t ever expected to do this again, hadn’t expected to want to. But with Alexis, he wanted to do so many things, and this was the first step on that road.

“Yes,” she whispered.

He closed his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. When he opened his eyes, she was looking up at him with a brilliant smile, her left hand held out, finger wiggling impatiently.

“Well?” she asked.

His smile grew. He fumbled the ring in his hand until he had it clutched in his fingers. When he slid it onto her finger, it fit perfectly. Taking her hand, he kissed the ring where it sat, then looked up and leaned in for a kiss.

He never did quite make it to her lips, as exclamations of “Oh my god!” and “He did it!” accompanied the rest of Alexis’ family across the room as they hugged the newly-minted fiancés.

They were separated by no more than a few feet, as Beckett and Alexis chattered about plans while Castle and Martha conspired to throw the best bachelor party imaginable. Kevin caught Alexis’ eye over her father’s shoulder, winking at her as his smile stretched. She winked back, her grin just as wide. 

Yep, this year’s Christmas—this year—was perfect.

~o~


	6. Day 189

~o~

Kevin sat staring at the computer without really seeing the words on the screen. He'd been sitting there for well over an hour, without making any real progress.

He sighed, tossing his pen onto the pile of reports he was supposed to be filling out, running a frustrated hand through his hair. He picked up his coffee cup and raised it to his lips, only stopping when he realized that there wasn't any steam rising from the liquid inside. He peered down into the cup; it was still half full, but the coffee had long since gone cold. He wrinkled his nose and set the cup aside, pushing his chair away from his desk so he could get up and get some more.

A familiar face swam into view across the bullpen: Castle, headed his way with two cups of coffee.

"Hey, Castle," he said, giving a weak smile when the man got closer.

Castle lifted one of the cups in his hands, passing it over with a quirk of his lips. "I figured you could use a decent cup about now."

"Thanks," Kevin said. He took a long sip as Castle settled in Esposito's chair, simply watching the detective. 

"So," Castle said after a few minutes had passed. "Care to tell me why my daughter showed up at the loft in tears last night?"

Kevin winced. "That would be my fault."

"I figured," Castle said. 

"Did she tell you what happened?"

Castle shrugged. "She said you thought she'd used something she got from you in one of her articles."

"Yeah, that's about right." It was a little more than that, but Kevin wasn't going to repeat his stupidity by telling his fiancée's father exactly what he'd said. It was bad enough he'd said it, and it drew a wince out of him just remembering. He leaned forward, bracing his arms on his knees. "It's just—she was here during the case, and I told her she couldn't print anything she'd seen or heard. And then the article comes out and—"

"Did you ask her where she got her information?"

"Where else would she have gotten it from?" Kevin asked, looking up. "She was here. It's my fault, and the Lieutenant made sure I knew it."

"Except that's not where she got it," Castle said. 

Kevin frowned. "Where else would she have gotten that kind of information?"

"Her editor," Castle said. "She sweet talked a uniformed officer at one of the crime scenes. Then she handed Alexis the information and told her it was okay because a cop had given it to her."

"Damn," Kevin said, leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his hair. "Why didn't she tell me that?"

"She probably would have, if you'd let her," Castle said. 

Kevin winced again. "Yeah. I was pretty steamed. I'm not sure it would have mattered if she'd told me; my ass was still pretty sore after being chewed on by the Lieutenant."

"The question is, what are you going to do about it?" Castle asked. "I mean, I have to warn you: she is her mother's daughter. It's going to take a helluva lot of groveling to make it up to her. She was talking—well, maybe yelling is more appropriate—about never seeing you again last night. That's going to take more than roses to fix."

Kevin leaned back and sighed. "I have no idea what I'm going to do. And how do I explain this to my boss? She's not going to believe this."

"She already knows." Kevin sat up, turning shocked eyes on his friend. Castle just shrugged, a small smile on his face. "Don't thank me. Alexis insisted we call the Lieutenant last night so she could explain everything. For as mad at you as she is, she didn't want you to be punished for something you didn't do."

"Oh God," Kevin said, leaning forward and cradling his head in his hands. "I'm never going to be able to make up for this."

"Yeah, you will," Castle said. He got up and laid a hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Come on. I've been instructed by the women in my life to bring you home so you can start your groveling in person. If you're lucky, they'll still be on a pancake high when we get there."

Kevin stood and squeezed Castle's shoulder. He knew that the writer hadn't always been supportive of their relationship, but he appreciated that the man had come to help. "Thanks."

"Grab your coffee," Castle said. "Don't want to waste the best coffee in Manhattan."

Kevin gave a wan smile and scooped up his coffee and jacket to follow his future father-in-law—he hoped—out of the precinct.

~o~

Kevin followed Castle into the loft, his steps slowing as he walked through the door. He could see Alexis standing near the floor to ceiling windows across the room. She didn't react or even turn around when she heard the door, and it made Kevin wonder for just a second if he should even be there. 

He watched Castle cross the room and give his daughter a side-hug and kiss her temple before he headed for his office. Kate stood waiting for him in the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb. She gave him an encouraging smile, then disappeared into the office with Castle.

Martha, who'd been in the kitchen, crossed to cup his cheek with her hand, smiling sympathetically at him. "You'll be fine," she said quietly. She kissed him on his cheek, then swept up the stairs.

Suddenly, it was just the two of them, Alexis and Kevin, with the yawning gap of the living room between them. In the silence, it felt more like an entire continent. Knowing that he wasn't going to solve anything from across the room, he moved on silent feet to stand just behind Alexis.

He took a deep breath and leaned in, resting his forehead on her shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry, Red. I should have let you explain and I didn't, and I'm so sorry."

"Yes, you should have," she said quietly.

A few more heartbeats passed. She didn't say anything more, but she didn't push him away, and it gave him courage to keep going. "When the Lieutenant told me that the Times had published something we were trying to keep quiet, and then she said that she'd seen you near the murder board… I didn't want to believe it. I didn't think that you'd do anything like that, but what other answer was there? The Lieutenant was so sure it was you, and that made it my responsibility. She was talking about reprimands and discipline and I got scared because all of a sudden I was thinking that I could lose my job and—"

Alexis turned around, cupping Kevin's cheeks in her hands. "Stop. Just stop for a second, Kev. Okay?"

Kevin nodded, taking a deep breath. "Okay."

She rubbed her thumbs under his eyes, wiping away tears he hadn't realized he'd been shedding. "I should have known better. I thought maybe something was up, but Sharon said the information was legitimate, so I didn't question her. I thought if I pushed back at all, it might cost me my job, but if I'd known—"

"No," he said, laying a finger over her lips. "No, you don't get to take responsibility for this. I screwed up; I didn't listen to you, and I should have. That's on me, and it's something I need to work on, or else this is going to happen again. And I can't let it happen again, Alexis. I can't lose you. Please, I can't lose you."

She leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "You haven't lost me. I was pissed last night. Really pissed. But we both screwed up, and we're both sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Kevin shook his head—or at least tried to, but Alexis still had her hands on his cheeks. "There's nothing to forgive. You didn't—" He stopped when Alexis pressed a thumb to his lips. Her stern frown warmed his heart, and he felt a smile forming, despite the tears. "Okay," he mumbled around her thumb. She moved it back to stroke his cheek, and he went on. "Okay, I get it. We both own some of the blame. If you can forgive me, I can forgive you, even if I don't think you did anything wrong."

"Kevin," she said, sternly. "I need to know that you still trust me, after this."

"Oh, Red," he said, pulling her into a hug. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing her scent deep into his lungs. "I never stopped trusting you."

She pulled back. "Are we okay?"

Kevin reached out and brushed a finger over her cheek, wiping away the last of the tears. "Yeah, we're okay."

She buried her face in his chest, snuggling into him as he pulled her close, rubbing his hands over her back, giving and taking as much comfort as he could. They just stood like that for long minutes, and Kevin was aware that he could have lost something precious if not for some timely help. He wasn't sure if he would have sought her out as soon as he had without encouragement from Castle, and he knew Alexis wouldn't have been able to straighten things out with their boss if not for Kate.

"Think your Dad and Beckett will let us take them out to dinner as a thank you?"

"Maybe you could cook for them," Alexis said. She turned her head, laying her cheek on Kevin's chest. "I called a friend last night, after I talked to your boss."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "She works at the New Yorker. I asked her if they have any openings, and they do. I'm going to see them on Monday."

Kevin pulled back, cupping her cheek. "Are you sure? I know how much you love working at the Times."

"It's not worth it, Kev," she said, shaking her head. "I don't want to work for an editor who's willing to compromise her journalistic ethics the way she did. And then she pulled me into it, and I didn't even know what was happening until it was too late. I can't work that way."

"But you'll be happy doing lighter pieces?" He frowned. She'd taken the job at the Times because she wanted to do journalism that mattered. It'd be hard to do that at a magazine, and he didn't want her to compromise her dream for him.

"I'll be fine," she said, smiling. "My friend's been trying to get me over there for years. They've been trying to do more in-depth pieces lately. Not hard journalism, but I'd hardly call the city desk hard journalism. I felt like I was doing dog-napping stories at the Times. At least at the New Yorker, I'll be able to choose what I want to write about. It'll be good."

"As long as you're sure," he said. "I want you to be happy."

"I have you," she said, her smile growing. "That's all I need to be happy."

Kevin smiled, heart full to bursting. He kissed Alexis, pouring all his love into the embrace, never more grateful than at that moment for all the twists and turns his life had taken in the last few years.

~o~


	7. Day 482

~o~

Kevin poked his head out the door and checked both ways before slipping out into the hallway. Strictly speaking, he wasn't supposed to be anywhere near this part of the house, but there was one thing he wanted to do, and he knew if he let anyone find him, he wouldn't be allowed to do it.

He made a beeline for the master bedroom on silent feet, thanking years of police work for teaching him how to sneak up on someone. Turning the knob gently, he pushed the door open just enough to slip through, then closed it with a soft click behind him.

He leaned back against the door, taking in the vision before him. Alexis stood by the windows, every inch the princess she was, framed by the light behind her, snow glinting like diamonds gifted to them in a Christmas Day snowfall. 

Her gown was a soft, ivory silk, free of any adornments save the row of tiny pearl buttons chasing down the back toward the short train. Over her shoulders was a short jacket in a transparent material, with beads and crystals in an intricate pattern swirling over the milky skin beneath. Her hair was swept up in an elegant updo, and when she turned to him, he could see the tiara winking in the mid-winter sunlight pouring in through the full-length windows. 

He'd never really subscribed to the idea that something could take one's breath away, but in that moment, he felt breathless at the vision before him.

"Kevin?"

Alexis' voice cut through the utter awe freezing his brain. He smiled tentatively, and took a step forward.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, frowning. "You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

There was something about her, the way the light was playing off her skin and the strapless dress revealing just enough skin to set his blood on fire. He felt his feet carrying him across the room without his input, until he stood before her. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart as he tipped his lips in a small smile.

"Why, because someone thought that if the groom saw the bride before the ceremony, he'd bail if he didn't like what he saw?" He reached out and brushed a finger over her cheek. "Not a chance, Red. I'm not going anywhere except the living room to wait for you at the altar."

Her frown melted into a sweet smile, a blush rising on her already rosy cheeks. "Still doesn't explain why you're here."

"I just… I had to see you." He couldn't explain it himself, but ever since they parted ways after Christmas dinner the night before, he'd had this uncontrollable urge to see her. Actually, he'd had a hard time letting her out of his sight for the last week or so. In all the time they'd dated, he'd never felt so… possessive. It was disconcerting, but just being near her now, all dressed and ready for their date with the minister eased the familiar ache in his heart.

"Is this about that guy?"

Kevin frowned. "What guy?"

Alexis' smile turned knowing. "The guy at Dad's bar. The one who made the crack about you robbing the cradle."

Kevin closed his eyes as the memory washed over him. They'd opted to forgo the usual bachelor and bachelorette parties in favor of an evening at Castle's bar with their closest friends and family. It had been fun, playing pool and darts, drinking—but not too much—and laughing and telling stories—some embarrassing, some not—until the wee hours. At one point, he and Javi had gone to the bar to get more drinks, when another patron had commented that Kevin was a lucky guy, marrying "that little honey". Then he'd said something about Kevin robbing the cradle and just wait until she gets tired of him and trades him in for a younger model, and it had been all Javi could do to drag him off before he did something truly stupid for the first time in his life.

He'd shrugged it off—or tried to, anyway—and gone back to the party. He'd thought he'd been doing a good job of not letting the guy's words get to him. He was drunk, after all, and didn't know a thing about Kevin or Alexis. But apparently, he hadn't been doing as good a job as he'd thought, because in retrospect, his behavior reflected a sneaky case of nerves.

But now, with Alexis looking at him with genuine love and concern in her eyes, he knew he had nothing to be worried about. She was ready to marry him, and he couldn't be happier. He shook his head, but he couldn’t quite banish the self-deprecating smile off his face.

"I'm okay. Really," he said when her look turned clearly skeptical. "I will admit that I was bothered by what he said, but you're here, and I'm here. We're getting married, so what does he know?"

"Kevin," she said, cradling her cheeks in her hands, "I love you and no one else. And I don't plan on leaving you. Ever. I saw what those divorces did to my Dad, and I don't want to ever go through that. So you're stuck with me, okay?"

Kevin let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Yeah. You're stuck with me, too, you know."

"I know," she said, smiling. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm going to kiss you now," he whispered.

"You'd better."

He leaned in and brushed her lips with his own, keeping the kiss light and mostly chaste. It didn't fail to ignite him head to toe, and he practically groaned with the knowledge of too many hours between now and when they could finally be alone again.

When he pulled back, she was smiling contentedly. She brushed her thumb over his lips, smudging away the lipstick she'd left behind.

"I love you, Kev," she said softly. "Never forget that."

"I love you, too, Alexis."

"Now go," she said, slapping him lightly on his shoulder. "I need to fix my lipstick and if Gram or my Dad finds you in here, they'll have a fit."

"I'm going," he said, chuckling.

He moved back to the door, turning around one more time to look at her. She stood framed by the light coming in through the window, glowing and ethereal, and he counted himself the luckiest man in the world. With a wink and a smile, he opened the door and snuck out into the hallway.

He made his way quietly down the hall and slipped into the guest bedroom he'd used as a changing room, stopping just inside the door when he realized there was someone else there.

"Javi," he said, surprised.

His partner turned around, giving him a lopsided smile. "Where have you been?"

Kevin's only answer was a smile.

~o~


	8. Day 761

~o~

The double doors crashed open as Kevin charged through, and no one even tried to stop him. Good thing, too, because he still had his gun on him, and he was fairly certain that if anyone did try to stop him, he'd shoot them first and worry about the consequences later.

He raced down the hall, barely glancing at the numbers on the rooms before he skidded to a halt outside the right one. He paused, taking a deep breath and pushing a hand through his messy hair before he pushed the door open and once again strode in like he owned the place.

He shed his jacket and tie onto a chair and was busy rolling up his sleeves before he looked up to take in the scene before him. Alexis was on the bed, face twisted in a rictus of pain that made his heart clench in his chest. Castle stood beside her, the same twist of pain on his face, though the reason was entirely different: Alexis had his hand in hers, gripping it to its white-knuckled breaking point as she fought back the pain of a contraction.

His heart clenched again, this time in fear, as just for a moment, he thought about all the ways this could go wrong. But she was healthy, and the doctor had said that there was no reason to suspect she wouldn't be able to deliver naturally. Setting his fears aside, he pushed his way to the bed, glancing at the nurse who stood patiently by, murmuring encouragement and wiping her brow.

She smiled at him, then stepped back, not even bothering to admonish him for his clothes or the lateness of his appearance.

"Hey, Red," Kevin said as he bent down to brush some of his wife's hair out of her face. "I'm here."

She grunted in reply, relaxing back onto the pillows as the pain let go of her. She let go of her father's hand and grabbed his instead. Kevin caught Castle's strained grimace as he tried to shake some feeling back into his abused limb, but his attention was quickly drawn back to the woman in the bed.

"Kevin," she said weakly, but with definite fire. "You're late."

"Sorry," he said, shaking his head. "Got stuck booking the jerkwad that shot up our crime scene."

"Kate called Dad," she said, wincing as she tried to find a more comfortable position. "How's Javi?"

Esposito had taken a bullet to his arm trying to keep Lanie out of the line of fire. He'd tried very hard not to think about it, because between worrying about his partner and worrying about his wife who'd just gone in to labor, he was all tapped out. "He's down in the ER getting patched up. Lanie wanted to do it herself, but her hands were shaking too hard."

Alexis' chuckled turned into a grimace as she bent over, riding out the pain with short breaths and several choice words. Kevin held her hand, despite the pain it caused him, talking her through the contraction as best he could. When the pain had finally subsided, he transferred her hand to his other one, flexing the abused fingers and getting a snort from Castle, still standing on the other side of the bed.

"I should—" he started to say, pointing to the door and edging his way out of the room.

Both Kevin and Alexis shouted "NO!" at the same time, but it was Kevin who spoke.

"Stay," he said. "You're her father, you should be here." He took a deep breath. "Besides, I think I could use the moral support."

"You're sure?" Castle asked, uncertain but edging his way back to the side of his daughter's bed.

Alexis turned pleading eyes on her father, using the same pitiable look she'd had such great success with him (and, he'd realize later, a look she'd probably honed on her father all those years). "Please, Daddy?"

"If you're sure," Castle said, glancing back and forth between them.

Alexis didn't answer, merely held out her hand and squeezed when he took it. Castle grimaced, but didn’t pull away. The reprieve, brief as it was, ended at that moment, and Alexis squeezed both man's hands to the breaking point just as the doctor swept into the room.

"Well, are we ready to have this baby?"

Kevin thought it was the world's stupidest question, and apparently so did Alexis, because she glared at him and said, "I tell you what, you come over here and do the labor, and I'll catch, okay?"

The doctor chuckled uncomfortably, tugging on gloves as he settled in at the end of the bed. A nurse swept into the room and handed Kevin a gown which he pulled on over his shirt, not even bothering with the laces at the back. Then she turned to Castle and tried to usher him out of the room.

"He stays," Kevin said, even as Alexis clung to his hand.

The nurse gave the doctor a faintly disapproving look, but the doctor merely shrugged and let it go. He was obviously a smarter man than Kevin had given him credit for.

Over the next fifteen minutes, as Alexis endured contraction after contraction, Kevin thought that his hand might fall off from being squeezed so hard. He also worried that his wife would pop a blood vessel for all that she was pushing so hard. He knew what the reward for all this pain was, but in that moment, if he could have spared her the pain, he would have. It had been her choice to limit the drugs she took, so that she'd be awake and aware and able to move around immediately after the birth. It didn't make Kevin wish any less for the pain to go away.

But as he watched her, he found a new respect for her. She was doing the hardest thing she'd ever have to, and she was doing it with as much grace and determination as she could muster. He wanted to sear every second of this day into his memory so that, someday, when his child asked for the story of the day he was born, Kevin could tell him this, all of it, and somehow show that child just how brave his mother really was.

A lusty cry broke through his musings, and he saw the relief break like a wave over Alexis' face. He glanced up at Castle, who had this look of wonder on his face that Kevin didn't think he'd ever seen before. His gaze finally tracked down to where the doctor was working, and he saw his child for the first time: red and screaming like a healthy child should.

"It's a boy!" the doctor exclaimed.

It wasn't news to Kevin or Alexis. They'd asked to find out the sex of the baby from the beginning, but they hadn't told anyone else. Castle looked like he was fit to burst, and Kevin only hoped that the nurses were prepared, just in case he passed out from sheer joy.

They laid the baby on Alexis' chest, and she looked into his eyes, still unfocused but looking at her as if he already knew who she was.

"He's beautiful," she said quietly, awe in her voice.

Kevin smiled. "Yes, he is. Like his mother."

Alexis beamed at him, and he bent down to kiss her over their son. "Thank you."

The baby finally quieted some as Alexis held him to her, and Castle leaned over, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "He's just like you," he said, smiling at his daughter.

"I was never a fussy baby," Alexis protested.

"No," Castle said, smiling fondly at her, "but you were a beautiful redhead."

He reached out and caressed his new grandson, the shock of red hair an obvious tell as to his parentage.

"My mom's going to go crazy," Kevin said. "She's always wanted a redhead."

The nurse came then, gently scooping up the baby to get him cleaned up. "Do you have a name?" she asked.

Kevin and Alexis looked at each other, the silent debate lasting only a moment. She tilted her head, and he smiled.

"Sean Richard Ryan."

They'd talked about it long and hard, but in the end, naming their son after both their fathers had been an easy decision, and so worth the expression on Castle's face.

"Really?" Castle blurted out.

"Really, Dad," Alexis said. She took his hand and squeezed it gently.

Castle took a deep breath, apparently having to fight back tears. Kevin hadn't ever seen the man so emotional, and he'd been there when Castle had married Kate.

"I love you," Castle finally said, voice trembling. "Both of you."

"We love you, too, Dad," Alexis said. She smiled, reaching out for Kevin's hand, squeezing his as well.

~o~


	9. Day 18,253

~o~

The hotel ballroom was packed to the rafters; it seemed everyone they'd ever loved had come to celebrate with them.

Kevin sat at the bar, nursing a glass of water (damn the heart medications that no longer allowed him to enjoy even a beer) as he gazed out at the crowd that had gathered for what he was told was a momentous occasion.

But in reality, he only had eyes for one person.

She swam into view, standing in a small knot of people across the room, her hair long-since gone white and dancing around her face in a definitely-not-her-age pixie cut, still attractively thin and wearing a shade of violet that made her eyes glow. His heart jumped in his chest at the sight, something that amazed him could still happen, even after all these years.

He recognized the people she was talking to as a couple of the new detectives at the Twelfth Precinct. He'd retired from active duty years ago, but he'd kept in touch with the crew, forming new relationships with the latest additions and bringing all the tricks and tools he'd learned from Richard Castle himself to the consultant's role he'd inherited from the man when he'd finally given up the work himself.

Thinking of Castle made him scan the room with a different eye. There were so many of his friends at this party—fifty years of marriage to Alexis Ryan nee Castle was indeed something to celebrate—but there were some glaring absences, too.

Javier Esposito had been killed in the line of duty twenty years ago, just as he'd been nearing retirement, but Kevin could still remember it like it was yesterday. And he missed the man like he would a phantom limb. He'd lost something precious and valuable that day, and the only thing he could console himself with was that he and Lanie had finally gotten their acts together and gotten married. They had fifteen years and an ex-spouse each, but they'd been happy, and that was what was important to Kevin.

The same shootout that had taken Javi from them had also taken Kate's job. As Captain, she'd been the one blamed when the whole operation when pear-shaped, even if it hadn't been her fault. After that, she'd seemed to shrink in on herself. Kevin had been promoted in her place—the higher-ups had made him Captain temporarily, but it had simply stuck when they'd realized they couldn't find anyone better—but things were never quite the same. Castle still consulted (and snuck Kate in whenever he could), but without the job, she'd just withered away. Then cancer struck and she was gone.

He'd mourned her at Alexis' side, lending their support to Castle as much as they could. It had helped that by then, they'd had three children who he adored and doted on. Castle had managed to make it ten years before his heart gave out. If Kevin hadn't known better, he'd have said the man died of a broken heart. Maybe he had, because just the thought of losing his dear Alexis had his own heart flopping angrily in his chest.

He shook off those thoughts, aware that going down that road would only lead to tears and sorrow, and he didn't want to be sad tonight. He wanted to remember his friends fondly for what they'd added to these fifty years with Alexis.

"Thinking sad thoughts, Dad?"

Kevin turned to find his oldest son looking at him with fond worry. His own health issues had given the family quite the scare the year before, one of the reasons why they'd gone ahead with this extravagant celebration instead of the quiet, family-only affair he'd been planning on at the Hamptons house where he and Alexis had been married.

"Just remembering old friends," he said, smiling. He held up his glass, the half-melted ice cubes tinkling brightly. "Don't have enough booze to go down that road."

Sean winked at him and waved the bartender over, leaning over the bar to speak into his ear to be heard over the din of conversation and the lilt of the music in the background. Kevin's eyes wandered again, picking out faces he knew and faces he thought he probably should but didn’t.

A glass was pressed into his hand, and he looked down to find a tumbler of amber liquid in place of the water he'd been drinking. He raised an eyebrow at Sean, who simply smiled back. "Katie says you can afford one drink every now and then. Just don't tell Mom."

Kevin saluted with his glass. "Not a word."

He glanced out into the crowd and found his daughter-in-law, smiling and winking at him. He raised his glass to her, then took a sip, eyes closing in bliss as he savored the burn. Sometimes, it paid to have a doctor in the family.

"So, you having fun?"

Kevin shrugged. "It's a fancy party, there's good booze. Sure, I'm having fun."

"But you'd much rather be at home with Mom," Sean said, chuckling.

"Well, they won't let me back in the precinct, so driving your mother up the walls is what I've got," Kevin said.

Sean laughed brightly, and Kevin was struck again by how much his boy looked like his mother. Well, not so much a boy anymore. Sean was nearing fifty, and though he'd been blessed with red hair like his mother's, it was now liberally peppered with white. Smile lines had etched themselves into the corners of his eyes, and his tanned skin bore the tracks of a life lived. Still, he was a handsome young man who'd married a lovely woman and given him three grandchildren. Not bad for an Irish cop from Brooklyn.

He polished off his drink just as Alexis joined them, her eyebrow raised. Kevin smiled radiantly, pushing off the stool to kiss her on the cheek.

"Don't think I didn't see that," she said, wagging a finger at him. "You heard what the doctor said."

"It's okay, Mom," Sean said. "Katie said one drink won't kill him."

Alexis still looked uncertain, but Kevin knew how to take care of that. "Dance with me."

As if on cue, the music swelled, Etta James crooning out those well-known lyrics that never failed to stir a reaction. This time wasn't any different, as couples gathered on the dance floor, swaying to the well-loved tune.

"I know what you're doing," Alexis said.

"Is it working?"

She frowned at Kevin, but it soon morphed into an exasperated smile. "Come on."

She held out her hand and Kevin took it, glancing back to wink at his son like some teenager who'd just gotten the prom queen to agree to join him in the broom closet.

They joined the crowd on the dance floor, everyone pushing to the edges instinctively when the honored couple joined them. They moved in sync, as they had for fifty years, anticipating each other's moves, leading and following with an instinct born of familiarity.

"I'm glad the kids insisted on this big party," she said once they'd settled into a comfortable rhythm. "It's been nice to catch up with people."

Kevin hadn't done nearly as much catching up, content to watch from the sidelines and let the room come to him, as opposed to working the room like the seasoned journalist his wife had been. Still, it had been nice.

"I'm surprised at the turnout," he said. "Seems like everyone we know, and a bunch of people we don't, showed up."

"Oh, you," Alexis said, smacking him lightly on the arm. "We all know your memory's as good today as it was fifty years ago, so cut it out."

Kevin chuckled. "Okay, you got me. If I don't know them, I know who they are. Happy?"

"Incredibly," Alexis said, smiling fondly at him.

They swayed together for a few beats more, snuggled into each other, just enjoying being this close. Not everyone got their happy ending, not even those who deserved it, but Kevin was glad he'd gotten his. He couldn't imagine his life without Alexis in it, and he didn't want to try. 

"Happy Anniversary," she said, breaking neatly into his thoughts as she'd been doing for decades.

"It is a happy anniversary," he said. He cupped her cheek and leaned down, brushing his lips over hers. "And I love you more now than I did fifty years ago."

"You say the sweetest things, Mr. Ryan," she said cheekily.

"It's also true, Mrs. Ryan."

"Mmmm," she hummed. "Yes it is. And I love you, too."

The music faded and the DJ's voice carried through the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's have a toast to Kevin and Alexis Ryan. Here's to another fifty years!"

They looked at each other, memories of their years together flashing behind their eyes. Kevin knew he'd never find a better partner than Alexis, and he wouldn't trade these last fifty years for anything.

"I'm game if you are, Red," he said. Her hair hadn't been that shade of fire he'd loved so well on her in too many years, but somehow the nickname still stuck.

"Oh, I'm in Detective," she said, smiling as she fell back on the title he hadn't worn in years. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

She pushed up on her toes, holding his shoulders for balance as she kissed him, really kissed him, right there in front of God, their families and everybody. A cheer rose in the room as everyone reacted to their kiss. Kevin knew it couldn't get any better than this. He'd learned long ago to take each day as it came, and now more than ever he was looking forward to the days ahead.

~o~


	10. Epilogue: Day 1

~o~

Head bent low over her cell phone, Alexis Castle didn't realize she was at risk of knocking someone over until she ran into the solid wall of a warm body. She bobbled on her feet for a moment, until strong hands reached out to steady her. She didn't really even register that the hands belonged to anyone in particular until she heard her name being called.

She looked up, surprise rippling through her as she recognized who it was. "Detective Ryan!"

He was staring at her; clearly he'd recognized her, because it was her name she'd heard him call. But the expression on his face arrested her. He was taking her in, nearly devouring her with his eyes, and the warm appraisal sent something hot and shivery through her. When she'd been younger—still just a teenager—she'd have given her right arm to have him look at her this way. But she'd been too young then, and he'd been too married. Now, though…

He looked… god, he looked good, in his three piece suit with that vest that had always made her toes curl, back in the day. Oh, who was she kidding? It still made her toes curl, making her realize that maybe her crush wasn't really a crush anymore, but something deeper and truer. Shaking off that revelation, she refocused on him, looking a little lost, like seeing her had thrown his whole world into chaos.

"Is everything okay?"

He shook his head, seeming to come back to himself. "Yeah, sorry. I was just—nevermind. What are you doing here?"

She smiled as he cringed, knowing he probably thought he sounded like an idiot. It hadn't happened to her in such a long time—a guy going stupid around her—that she found it rather endearing.

"I was just on my way to meet my editor," she said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Good."

He didn't say anything after that, and the silence stretched between them. But this wasn't the comfortable silence of two old friends meeting on the street. No, this was the awkward silence of two people who felt something blooming between them and didn't know quite what to do with it.

"So, you're a writer now."

"My dad's the writer," she said, wrinkling her nose. She still hated that term; she wasn't nearly as talented as her famous father, nor did she think she ever would be. Besides, the part that she enjoyed most wasn't the writing but the research. Digging up the facts, collecting the history. She was like a dog on a bone when she was following a lead, even if she was itching to do something more than report on crime and the daily grind. "I'm actually working at the New York Times. Just the City desk, but it's a place to start."

"Yeah, your dad's mentioned it only about a thousand times," he said, chuckling. "He was so proud that you'd taken up writing."

She rolled her eyes, remembering her father's overly enthusiastic praise when she'd announced her plans. He'd wondered idly, more than once, if she'd run into them in the field, both working the same case: someone's murder, a theft, the odd assault. "Don't remind me." Thinking about that, though—working stories that might put her in proximity to the team from the Twelfth, made her remember what her father had shared with her, oh so long ago now. "I heard about Jenny. I'm sorry."

Kevin sighed heavily as he hooked his hands over his belt, as if the pain of her death were still so very real and present. "Thanks. It's been five years now. Some days it seems like it's been less."

"Yeah, it's hard to lose people you care about," she said.

She'd thought maybe it was a mistake to mention Jenny, that maybe just saying her name had brought back all the pain he'd tried to forget, but his face was clear, eyes bright. He was clearly getting ready to say something when the muffled ringtone of his cell filtered out from his suit coat pocket. He looked aggravated when he saw who it was on the caller ID, and in some small way, she felt good about that. If he didn't want their conversation interrupted, despite the awkward turn it had taken, she'd take it.

"Listen, I've gotta go," he said, reaching out to lay his hand on her arm. "Are you free for lunch tomorrow? I'd really like to continue this."

"I'd like that, Detective," she said, her smile nearly cracking her face.

His smile was so much sweeter this time, when he said, "If we're going to meet for lunch, maybe you'd better call me Kevin."

His phone rang again, this time producing and out-and-out scowl.

If it was possible, her smile grew. He was so cute, even all these years later, especially when he was being annoyed by his partner. "You'd better answer that, Kevin. Detective Esposito won't wait forever."

"How'd you…?"

She winked at him, as if her deductive skills were really that impressive. "Who else would be calling you?" She paused, then made the offer she'd been hoping for a chance at. "How about we meet right here tomorrow at 11:30? We can decide where to go from there?"

She had to go into the office in the morning anyway, so it made sense, but just seeing the smile on his face made it worth the hassle.

"Great!" he said. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Until tomorrow," she said, flashing another smile as she turned and walked away.

She didn't want to; in fact that was the last thing she wanted to do. What she really wanted to do was stand there and talk to him for as long as he'd let her, but she had to be reasonable. They'd be meeting for lunch tomorrow, and without the pressures of their jobs, they'd have plenty of time to talk. What would have been a rather tedious morning spent at the office was turning out to be only a small annoyance before the main event.

She had a lunch date with Kevin Ryan!

She turned around at that thought, seeing him still standing there in the middle of the sidewalk, watching her walk away. Her heart fluttered in her chest, the look of wonder on his face worth the momentary pause. Her editor would understand.

She winked at him one last time, then headed off into the crowd.

Her phone vibrated in her hand, startling her from her thoughts. She'd completely forgotten she was even holding it. When she glanced down at the screen, a small smile curled her lips at the name and picture staring back at her. Thumbing the answer button, she raised the phone to her ear.

"Hey. Would you believe me if I told you I'd just met the man I'm going to marry?"

~Finis


End file.
